kingdomcorpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game System
__FORCETOC__ ''Game Cycle Game Resources Gold A necessary resource for the construction and upgrade of Facilities. The production of Gold increases each time you obtain a land, level up that land, or level up Gold-producing Facilities. Other ways in obtaining Gold on the side may be done through Quest completion and Dungeon Exploration. *You can check the amount of Gold you’ve obtained after an hour by tapping the icon on the screen. *The Gold you’ve obtained after every quest cleared can disappear if your Warehouse is full. Don’t forget to upgrade the Warehouse as well. Mana Another necessary resource for the production of Troops. The production of Mana also increases each time you obtain a land, level up that land, or level up Mana-producing Facilities. Similar to Gold, exploring Dungeons and completing Quests also give you extra Mana on the side. *You can check the amount of Mana you’ve obtained after an hour by tapping the icon on the screen. *Similar to Gold, Mana you’ve obtained after every quest cleared can also disappear completely if your Warehouse is full. Again, always keep an eye on your Warehouse capacity. Crystal A tertiary resource required for the upgrade of normal Facilities to special ones such as Magic Farms, and the construction of special Facilities such as Altars. *Unlike Gold and Mana, Crystal production yields one Crystal a day, per land owned. *Resource production and management can be done through the icon, then tap . SP SP (Service Points) is required for Card Fusion. SP is consumed each time you fuse, whether it be Basic or Skill. Consumption of SP also varies on the Base Card rarity. Deleting a skill of a card also consumes SP. ''How to get SP: *Quest rewards *Selling cards *Rewarded for capturing either a Dark Lord Fort or a Crystal Castle *Rewarded whenever a member of your Guiled captures either a Dark Lord Fort or a Crystal Castle KP KP (Knight Points) is used for drawing cards from the Lite Lotto. How to get KP: *Quest rewards *Rewarded for capturing either a Dark Lord Fort or a Crystal Castle *Rewarded whenever a member of your Guild captures either a Dark Lord Fort or a Crystal Castle *Rewarded whenever a member of your Guild draws a SR (Super Rare) card in the Lotto and shares it to all Guild Members. ''Units Units are your means for offense and defense of your Territories. Without them, you will unable to conquer lands nor defend your HQ from attacks. ''Forming a Unit A 'Unit' can consist of a single card, two cards, or three at maximum. You can also form a Unit with a mix and match of cards with different attributes, rarity, skills and parameters. ※Did you know that...: In Duels, we refer to a 3-card entry as a "Deck" and not a "Unit" to differentiate the objective of the three cards assigned. ;) Adding Units As you progress in the game, it would seem that having only one Unit becomes more of a burden in terms of inefficiency. So to increase your number of Units, simply increase the level of your Castle. You can already form another Unit at Castle Lv. 2. Your tertiary Unit can be unlocked at Castle Lv.10 Troops Mana is needed to produce Troops. Mana requirements in producing a single Troop depends entirely on the cost and rarity of the card. For one (1) Troop, the normal production time takes 1 minute. However, having an Ancient Altar speeds up this process. Each time you produce a Troop, the card's PWR, maximum HP, ATK and Demolition is increased, which in effect, also adds up in the Unit's Total PWR. Take note however, that the MP and Speed of a card, do not increase even with Troops acquired. In order to increase other Card Parameters unaffected by Troop production, Basic Fusion is the answer. ''Lotto Lotto is an in-game feature wherein CP, KP or tickets are consumed to obtain cards. There are five types of lotto available: *Lotto Lite *Gold Lotto *Ticket Lotto **Conqueror Lotto **Hero Lotto **Knight Lotto Lotto Pack Series ''Lotto Lite In using the Lotto Lite, you need at least 100KP per draw. Cards ranging from SR (Super Rare) to C (Common) come out at random from this draw. Mostly C cards are drawn from here. There are three (3) free draws in this lotto daily. Free draws are conducted between 6:00~12:00, 12:00~18:00 and 18:00~24:00. Gold Lotto To use the Gold Lotto, you need at least 300CP per draw or a Gold Lotto Ticket which can be acquired from Invite-a-Friend Promo and Events. Cards ranging from UR (Ultra Rare) to R (Rare) come out at random from this lotto. Mostly UR cards are drawn from here. Ticket Lotto There are three (3) further sub-categories under the Ticket Lotto: '' '' Knight Lotto '' To use the Knight Lotto, you will need five Knight tickets per draw. SR (Super Rare) and R (Rare) cards can be drawn from here. '' '' ''Hero Lotto '' To use the Hero Lotto, you need five Hero tickets per draw. UR (Ultra Rare), SR (Super Rare) and R (Rare) can be drawn from here. '' '' ''Conqueror Lotto To use the Conqueror Lotto, you need five Conqueror tickets per draw. Only UR (Ultra Rare) and SR (Super Rare) cards can be drawn from here. ※Knight, Hero and Conqueror Tickets can be obtained as rewards by sharing your Invitation Code, participating in Duels, successfully seiging a Dark Lord Fort and of course, taking down the Dark Lord Castle. Watch out for occassional in-game events too! ;) ''Guild ''Every step toward the goal of justice requires sacrifice, suffering, and struggle; the tireless exertions and passionate concern of dedicated individuals." -Martin Luther King'' There are only two things about Guilds in Kingdom Corps: Make one, or join one! ;) ①　Making Your Own Guild First thing's first: In making your own Guild, do NOT by all means, make an Entry through the 'Recommended Guilds' window. See screenshot below to see how it looks like: Next, tap the icon located at the Menu Bar and this will bring you to the My Page screen. By default, your Guildname is set under the name of your Character. Tap the 'Player' button to go to the Guild screen, or tap the icon from your Menu Bar. From the Guild screen shown below, we can now change your Guildname, manage your members, and do other neat stuff! What does each button do? * - Changes the name of your Guild * - Displays or removes the Guild Recommendation screen. * - Displays a list of all your Guild's members, their last login status, Guild roles, contributed donations, and Map location. You can even e-mail them in-game individually, and in private here. **Guild Roles: ::: This icon represents the Leader in the Guild. ::: This icon represents the Sub-leader in the Guild. ::: This icon represents the Diplomat in the Guild. * - Opens the in-game Guild Forum. Tip: Use this to strategize with your Guildmates! * - This log allows you to see all your Guildmates' in-game sieges and their results. * - Displays sieged Areas, Forts or Castles done by the Guild. * - Option to leave the Guild can be found here for members. For Leaders, other options include: submitted Entries from other players in-game, appointment and change of Guild position, banning, Guild Ally Pact setting, and lastly, Resignation settings. ② Joining a Guild There are two (2) ways in Joining a Guild, either send an Entry through the Recommended Guild screen: OR Tap the icon, sort through the Guild Rankings. Once you have selected a Guild to join, tap the Guild's name and tap . ''Duel Duel is another great feature of Kingdom Corps meant to challenge your cards against another's. To join, simply tap the icon on your screen's Menu Bar and then tap the 'Entry' button. You will then be automatically redirected to your Deck Inventory for you to select your 3-card Deck Entry. Take note through that a Deck Entry should be no less than 3 cards, or you will not be drafted for any of the Duel matches done 4 times daily: at 19:00, 21:00, 22:00 and 23:00. The deadline for entry for the daily Duel is set at 18:00 PST. Once you miss it, you will automatically drafted for Entry n the next day. Also, remember to press that 'Entry' button too! ''Duel Ranks and Rank Up Rewards Each Duel carried out yields a small reward of 30KP to 200 KP (Esquire Rank and above), represented either as a "Winning Reward" or "Participation Reward'. Thus, whether you win or lose, just by particiapting in a Duel gives you KP. ※Note: Rank Down is possible starting from the Esquire Rank and above. For each loss in Duel matches from Esquire Rank an higher, you lose also some Rank Points so make sure you've prepped up your Deck well. Also, when losing Rank Points in this stage, your Rank Point status can turn negative (e.g. -200, -500 Rank Points). ''Card Fusion Fusion is classified into 2 categories: Basic Fusion and Skill Fusion . Basic Fusion caters specifically to increasing the Parameters of a card while Skill Fusion caters specifically to a card's Special Abilities and Skills. Another difference between the two are its success ratios: For Basic Fusion, 100% success is guaranteed as long as you have the required SP needed. Always keep in mind though that cards used as Materials cannot be retrieved once fused. For Skill Fusion, success ratios matter and vary according to the Skill's Ability. '''Cards which cannot undergo Fusion:' *Cards which are set onto your Deck for Duel *Cards on Troop recruitment *Cards currently on deployment or returning status Basic Fusion In Basic Fusion, certain parameters of a Base Card is raised. If the Base Card and the Material Card have the same skill then that skill will gain Skill EXP and if it reaches a certain amount, the skill will level up. A total of one (1) to ten (10) Material Cards at a time can be set in Basic Fusion. TIP: 'Always sort your cards according to Skills before performing Basic Fusion. This will help you sort out the skills you need for your base card by automatically hiding those cards that has different skills. : Skill Fusion Skill Fusion is about adding a new skill to the Base Card. Only one (1) Material Card at a time can be set in Skill Fusion. There is also no guarantee that Skill Fusion can be 100% successful and whether the Skill Fusion succeeds or fails, the Material Card will be either way be destroyed. Success ratio in Skill Fusion varies according to the skill's abilities. However, success ratio can be raised by 50% of the base % chance by using 400 CP instead of SP . See table below as an example: ('Note: Whatever the results may be when you skill fuse using CP, the used CP cannot be refunded.) ''Quests Quests are another feature of Kingdom Corps which guide you through the game with instructions and rewards you items useful in your game progress as you complete them. ''Quest Difficulty Quest Difficulty ranges from to . The higher the difficulty, the greater the rewards. ''Modes'' There are a few game modes that automatically set in the World of Lemuria: *Safe Period/Safe Mode - In a Safe Period, certain Territories cannot be attacked by other players in the same World. **For New Players - The Safe Period lasts for 72 hours starting from the new player's first log-in, other players cannot attack your HQ nor your other Territories and vice versa. So maximize this opportunity well! ***Beginner Boost Mode - Most, if not all of you readers of this wiki may have noticed the Noob Boost Mode while attempting your first deployment. The Noob Boost Mode is a bonus for new players that reduces their Unit's Speed by 50% within the Safe Period. **When Defeated - This occurs when the HQ of the player or Guild leader has been attacked and defeated. The HQ and Forts of the defeated player will automatically be protected for 168 hours. Once the defeated player enters into Safe Mode, they cannot attack the following: ::::: -HQs of other players ::::: -Areas of other players ::::: -Territories of other players ::::: -Dark Lord Areas :*When Obtaining New Territories - Each time a player acquires a new Territory, that Territory cannot be attacked for a period of 3 hours. :*After Defeating a Dark Lord Fort or a Dark Lord Crystal Castle - When a player successfully takes down a Dark Lord Fort or Dark Lord Castle, that Fort or Castle cannot be attacked by any other player for a period of 24 hours. *Truce Mode - In Truce Mode (a.k.a. Ceasefire Mode), all players in all Worlds will not be able to attack Territories of others. Also, Units that arrive at the Territories of others will automatically return without engaging in battle. Truce Mode is usually implemented when a schedule for server maintenance ends earlier than expected, or, for a fixed time on certain occassions such as the New Year holiday. *Restricted Mode - Between the end of a game and the beginning of a new one, a Restriction Mode is implemented. During this time, certain game functions cannot be performed: : -Town: You cannot raise, remove or upgrade Facilities. : -Map: Deployment, sending backup, removing areas; leveling, fortifying and abandoning lands cannot be done. : -Deck:Troop recruitment cannot be performed. : -Dungeon: New explorations cannot be performed. Also, explorations in progress during end-game will automatically be cancelled. : -Duels: All Entry cards shall be automatically removed, and new Entries will not be accepted. However, the Duel Ranking, Duel List and Rank/Rewards can be viewed. : -Guilds: With regard to Guild functions, only the Guild Forum, Guild Log, Siege Info and Commenting or Edting can be utilized. : -Shop: CP services except for the Lotto Gold Draws, Skill Fusion Probability Increase and Deck Expansion cannot be purchased. Purchasing of CP however, will be available as usual. : -In addition, the following functions below can be utilized as usual: :::: ① Quests :::: ② Lotto :::: ③ Fusion :::: ④ Reports :::: ⑤ Mail :::: ⑥ Rank ※Fixed at end-game state :::: ⑦ Profile :::: ⑧ Help :::: ⑨ Chat